East meets West
by kageryuruler
Summary: the shinobi world his at peace but a new adventure begins for Naruto and his new team. where else but the magical world of Hogwarts. HPXNaruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Naruto and Harry Potter crossover so please don't kill me. It's going to be a harem between Naruto, Kureani, Cho, Yuago, and the voter's choice, but no Ginny. This will take place during the fourth year of Hogwarts (Goblet of Fire).

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi talking/summoning"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts/summoning'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On with the story:

Life in Konoha was going on regularly. The villagers were walking around and doing their business. Shinobi were going about their business either returning from missions or going to do missions. One of these shinobi's was an Anbu captain. He wore a kitsune mask. He wore two katana one positioned on his back going diagonal from the hilt being on his right shoulder. The other katana placed on his right hip easily reached quickly. He had blond hair with red highlights going through them. He has blue cerulean eyes that could be noticed even with the mask. He was well built, but his muscles were not bulging out. He wore the standard Anbu uniform and armor. He had a long white trench coat with red flames on the bottom with a dragon, a phoenix, and a kitsune on the back. He was none other than Namikaze Uchiha Naruto.

Naruto walked carefree around the village getting nods and friendly waves towards him. After the invasion of sound and sand Tsunade announced that due to Naruto fighting against Gaara in the forest and not in the middle of the village they avoided major damage as well more deaths. After the announcement most of the villagers accepted Naruto, while some still didn't trust him fully. Naruto walked around the market while thinking '_It's been nearly three months since I cleared Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori's names. I can't believe that bastard Madara would put people under their mind control like that.'_

"Whatever, I'm putting way too much thought into this" said Naruto to himself. He looked to the sky and saw a messenger hawk. He narrowed his eyes because that hawk was only used for emergency meeting. Naruto vanished in a yellow flash.

XXX-Tsunade Office-XXX

Tsunade sat behind her desk. In front of her was an old man looked like he was in his late 70's or early 80's. He wore a pointy hat. He wore blue robe and glasses. He was no other than Albus Dumbledore. Just then a yellow flash appeared in the room. There stood Naruto with his mask on.

"Yo Obaa-chan what's the reason of calling me here? I thought I had a vacation or paid leave for a few days?" yelled Naruto.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP TELLING YOU, YOU BAKA? STOP CALLING ME OLD. BEFORE I POUND YOU INTO THE HOKAGE MONUMENT" shouted Tsunade. She was about to do what she just said if it wasn't for a slight chuckling sound coming from her guest.

"I see that your still keeping up with your youth Tsunade-hime" said Dumbledore while continuing to chuckle.

"Who in Kami's name are you" shouted Naruto rudely.

"Naruto! Show some respect you brat. He used to a friend of the Sandaime" said Tsunade as she took her seat behind the desk.

Naruto just stood there and said "Wow you must be old"

Tsunade just sat there and let what Naruto said sink in until she shouted "YOU BAKA. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO SOMEONE WHO HAS A LOT OF WISDOM. HE ALSO WANTS TO GIVE US A MISSION.

Dumbledore just sat there and continued to chuckle and said "No harm done Tsunade-hime. I'm suppose I am starting to get old in my age."

Naruto looked over the man and said "I apologize that was uncalled for. My name is Namikaze Uchiha Naruto."

Dumbledore nodded his head and said to Tsunade "so, he is one of the best Shinobi you have Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade said "Hai, he may not look it but, he's the captain of Konoha's Golden Dragons. They are a newly formed team, but they already are well known throughout the Shinobi world."

"So you will be assigning the rest of the Golden Dragons to this mission" asked Dumbledore.

"Hai, since you said this mission is dangerous and will be held outside the Shinobi world then I will assign the Golden Dragons. The shinobi world has become peaceful thanks to them" said Tsunade.

"Can I meet the rest of the team if it's not too much trouble Naruto-san" asked Dumbledore.

Naruto nodded his head and flared his chakra. Then were five puffs of smoke appearing inside the room. There stood a man in his early 20's wearing a fish net shirt and blue shinobi pants. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had his forehead protector on his forehead as his bangs came down the sides of the forehead protector. He has red eyes with 3 commas.

Next to him was a woman with purple hair and the standard Anbu uniform. She had a sword on her back. She has black eyes. She looked like she was in her mid 20's.

Next to her was another woman with purple hair, but she kept it up. She wore a fishnet shirt and a tight skirt. She wore a tan trench coat. Her forehead protector was on her forehead. She looked like she was in her mid 20's.

Next to her was woman with black hair. It ran down her shoulders. She wore a fishnet shirt and a outfit that looks like it was made mostly of white bandages. She wore a red sleeve on her right arm and tape wrappings on her fingers and arm. Her forehead protector was also on her forehead and her bangs were coming down the sides of it. She looked like she was in her late 20's.

Finally, next to her was a man with blue skin. He had marks on the sides of his cheeks that looked like gills. He had blue hair. His forehead protector was on his forehead as well. Dumbledore couldn't tell his outfit because he wore a black cloak with red clouds. He had a giant bandaged thing behind his back.

"Dumbledore-sama let me introduce to you the rest of the members of the Golden Dragons. Starting from the right is Naruto the captain and seal master, next is Uchiha Itachi the stealth specialist, Uzuki Yuuago the scout, Mitarashi Anko the torture and interrogator specialist, Yuuhi Kurenai the genjutsu specialist, and finally Hoshigaki Kisame the kenjutsu specialist. They make up the best of the best in our village" said Tsunade proudly.

Dumbledore nodded his head and said "it is a pleasure to meet you all. Allow me to tell you your mission. Your mission is a body guard for 3 different schools. This year there is an event that is called the Triwizard Tournament that is held every 100 years. It is held at Hogwarts this year. This event has many death tolls."

"So what's the trouble then? If this event has been going on for a long time why need protection now?" said Itachi.

"You see fifteen years ago a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort rose to power he tried to kill a family called the Potters. They were James and Lily Potter and their child Harry Potter. Their son was only a year old. Voldemort killed James and Lily with the killing curse. It is like one of your deadly jutsus but this curse kills you instantly." This raised many eye brows. Naruto said "so you're telling me that you wizards have a spell that can instantly kill someone." Dumbledore nodded his head. "Now where I… yes right Voldemort killed both James and Lily, he then turned his sights to Harry. Lily died to protecting Harry. When she sacrificed herself to save Harry she unknowingly put a blood ward on Harry. When Voldemort used the killing curse the ward reflected the curse back at Voldemort. However, the curse did not kill Voldemort it just made him weaker. He fled that night and he hasn't been seen since then" said Dumbledore.

"So you want us to protect Harry from this Voldemort person" said Naruto.

"Yes, but also due to the Triwizard Tournament we need extra security for the other schools" said Dumbledore.

"alright you all heard the mission. Now get geared up for a year long mission. Every month I want a status report and we'll send you supplies if you need it" said Tsunade. The team nodded their heads and all left except Naruto.

Naruto asked "Dumbledore-sama who else will be in your school besides your students and staff?"

"The other schools will be from Russia called the Dumstrangs and from France the Beauxbatons" said Dumbledore. Naruto nodded his head and left in a swirl of fire.

XXXXX THE NEXT DAY XXXXXX

All the members of the Konoha's Golden Dragon meet up at the Hokage's tower. They all entered the office and waited for Tsunade until "WHAT'S TAKING THOSE TWO OLD GEEZERS TO GET…" Before Naruto finish his sentence he was sent flying into the bookshelves behind him. Tsunade had her fist extended and said angrily "STOP CALLING ME OLD YOU STUPID GAKI. I'M NOT OLD."

"Ow… that hurt. Stupid Obaa-chan grow up and act your age. Anyway can we get this mission started" said Naruto.

"Fine you brat get out of here so I can have a nice and quite year" said Tsunade.

"Everyone good luck on the mission and remember because this is new territory be cautious and look underneath the underneath" said Tsunade.

"So how are we getting there?" asked Kisame?

"We'll be getting there by portkey. It is like your teleporting jutsus, but it is further range" said Dumbledore.

They stared at what Dumbledore pointed to, to only see a silk blanket. They looked at Dumbledore as if he lost his mind. Dumbledore noticed the stares and chucked. He finally said "just hold on to a piece of the blanket and you will feel the pull."

Everyone grabbed a hold of the blanket and felt they just got lifted of the ground. They landed. Itachi, Kisame and Naruto were the first to land. Kisame landed in pond. Then Kureani and Yuuago landed on Naruto while Anko landed on Itachi. They landed in a interesting position. When Kisame got out of the pond and saw what happened he started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. Itachi and Anko were locking lips and Naruto was on the ground with Kureani's chest in his face and Yuuago sitting on his lap where his 'little brother' was. Everyone scrambled apart. Kisame was dying from laughter and Naruto was blushing like crazy, and Itachi has a sight shade of pink on his cheek. They all heard laughter behind them to see Dumbledore chuckling at them.

Dumbledore said "well this is Hogwarts. You will be staying and where your mission will be held."

Everyone nodded their head and Naruto starting giving out orders "Kisame I want you and Itachi start scouting the grounds. Kureani-chan, Anko-chan, and Yuuago-chan I want you to scout out the school. I'll be in the forest setting up motion detection seals and scouting at the same time." Everyone nodded and left leaving Dumbledore walking back to the castle by himself. While walking he was thinking 'hmmm… this year will very interesting indeed. I wonder if this is the same Naruto that the Sandaime was talking about in his letters to me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(FOR NOW AT LEAST)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think?

Pairings:

Itachi X Anko

Naruto X Kureani, Yuuago, Cho, Fleur, and one more character from harry potter story line.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first ever Naruto and Harry Potter crossover so please don't kill me. It's going to be a harem between Naruto, Kureani, Cho, Yuago, and the voter's choice, but no Ginny. This will take place during the fourth year of Hogwarts (Goblet of Fire).

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi talking/summoning"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts/summoning'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now on with the story:

With Naruto

Naruto was hopping from tree branch to tree branch stopping only to put some seals on the branches and lower parts of the tree. While he was doing that he was thinking '_why did feel so comfortable with Kureani-chan and Yuuago-chan?' _

'_**Because you're a perverted little kit'**_ said a dark voice.

'_Nobody's__ talking to you ero-kitsune'_ thought Naruto.

'W_**hat are you talking about brat? You're the one thinking about those two vixens'**_ said Kyuubi.

'_Shut it butt licker'_ said Naruto with a smirk.

'_**I told for the hundredth time I was cleaning myself'**_ shouted Kyuubi.

'_Sure whatever you say, butt licker'_ said Naruto with glee in his voice.

'_**Keep saying that brat and we'll see what happens later on during the day**_' warned Kyuubi.

'_Is that a threat fur ball'_ asked Naruto.

'_**No, it's just a warning brat'**_ said Kyuubi.

'_Fine, leave me alone I have a lot to think about anyway. The only thing you're doing is giving me a bigger headache'_ said Naruto.

Kyuubi murmured something that had to do with peeping at those girls and mortals having no respect or the tailed breasts.

Naruto cut of the connection with Kyuubi. Over the years when Naruto was training with Jiraiya he absorbed all of Kyuubi's power. Kyuubi was just a prisoner in Naruto's body only it annoys him and gives advice here and there along with comments. Then all of a sudden Naruto jumped out of the tree he was on and landed on the ground to see the tree he was just on explode with tiny spiders.

"What in Kami's name is happening" said Naruto as he got into a defensive stance.

"You are in our territory. You will be my children's first meal of the night" said a dark creepy voice ahead of Naruto.

"Show yourself you coward or will have to come and find you myself" said Naruto unaffected by the threat.

"Hahahaha… you have the gulls to make brave statements now. You are an interesting human. Now my children come and get your meal" said the voice. After the voice said that hundreds of spiders came out of the shadows and ran to Naruto.

Naruto was surprised to see all the spiders heading his way he started making hand seals and shouted "**Gouryuuka no Jutsu****"**. Out of his mouth came a dragon head and headed right to the swarm of spiders and turning the entire swarm into ash.

Then out of the forest the voice said "STOP!! Come back to me my children." The rest of the spiders crept back into the shadow. A figure came out only to reveal a giant spider about 3 meters tall and about 5 meters wide. All eight eyes were fixed upon Naruto. The fangs on the spider where dripping with poison.

The spider said "My name is Aaragog and you are in my territory." Naruto took amount to think '_so this is just a giant spider. Better be a little formal since he knows this forest better than me I may need his help protecting the school.'_ "My name is Namikaze Uchiha Naruto and I apologize for being in your territory. I am new to this forest so I do not know my way around here" said Naruto.

"Why are in the forbidden forest" asked Aaragog.

"I am protecting Hogwarts and I decided that incase an attack comes from the forest then I can fight here and give Hogwarts time to get the students to safety" answered Naruto.

"Mmm… interesting. You interest me boy. I'll let you go with your life. You may be useful to me later on, but only time will tell. Not be gone from my sight" said Aaragog as he turned around a headed back to the forest.

'_How did it end up like this'_ thought Naruto

'_**Because you're a no brain brat that survived life with pure luck, which I can't understand how that is even possible'**_ said Kyuubi.

'_Nobody was talking to you fur ball'_ snapped Naruto.

'_**Fine brat, but before you cut off the connection I'll give you a little gift'**_ said Kyuubi

'_What are you… urge_' said Naruto only to receive very detailed images of Kureani and Yuuago in a very tight bikini. Naruto got another picture of Kureani and Yuuago in the hot springs with only a tiny towel covering them. Naruto was trying not to pass out from the nose bleed while thinking '_I promise you butt licker I'll show you something with __Tsukuyomi__.'_

'_**Hahaha… you should have seen your face, it was priceless. Now for the next year I will send random pictures like those any time I feel like it**_' laughed Kyuubi.

Before Naruto could respond he heard a twig break from something breaking underneath feet. '_I know that can't be Kureani-chan, Yuuago-chan, Anko-chan, Itachi, or Kisame because Kisame would shut like 'defend yourself meat bag', I could easily smell dango from Anko-chan, porky from Itachi, the perfume from Kureani-chan is cinnamon, and Yuuago-chan has the smell of spring. So this is someone else, but a friend or foe'_ thought Naruto.

When the person entered the area with Naruto, Naruto drew his sword on his hip and rushed at the person. The person was a giant with black bushy hair. He wore a cloak that reached down to his knees and he was carrying a crossbow in one hand and in the other he had a lantern. Before the giant could react he felt the steel blade near this throat.

He looked down and said "who the bloody hell are you. What are you doing in the forbidden forest?"

"Who are and what are you doing here. I have a sword near your throat I don't think you're in any position to ask questions" said Naruto with an emotionless tone.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid I'm the ground keeper of the forest and I'm the professor of Care for Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. Now who are your?" said Hagrid.

Naruto eyed him carefully and said "My name is Namikaze Uchiha Naruto. I'm captain of Konoha's Golden Dragons. My team and I are here guarding the school for this year. I'm in the forest so I can get a decent lay out of the forest and set up some seals."

Hagrid's eyes widened and said "so you're who Dumbledore was talking about. I was wondering why he was chuckling and saying something about the captain being very entertaining."

Naruto shrugged and put his sword back where it belonged and said "I guess that's me, but I have a question I need to ask you."

"What do you want to ask me" said Hagrid.

"What's with that giant spider that attacked me five minutes ago" asked Naruto.

Hagrid's eyes widened again and said "you mean you met Aaragog and lived."

"Yeah that's what the spider called himself. He tried to get me eaten by his children, but I got red of them easily" said Naruto.

"Aaragog was my pet back when I was in school, but I had to release him. So I let him go in the forbidden forest. I come here once in awhile to see him. Normally he would have you killed for trespassing in his territory" said Hagrid.

"Yeah he tried but like I said before I stopped them. Can we head back to Hogwarts because this forest is starting to creep me out" said Naruto.

Hagrid nodded his head and they both headed back to the castle while making light conversation.

When they entered they saw the students arriving inside and taking their seats. Naruto smacked his head. Hagrid looked at him oddly and asked "what's wrong?" "I forgot the students were coming today" answered Naruto.

XXXX Flashback (Tsunade office before leaving) XXXXXXXX

_The team and Dumbledore gathered around the blanket and said "Before we head out I would like to remind you that the student will be arriving tonight. So I need all the guards before me after the sorting is over. Is that clear to everyone?" Everyone nodded their heads. _

_Dumbledore nodded his head and counted down "in 3…. 2…. 1… hold on tightly to the blanket."_

XXXXXXX Flashback End XXXXX

Hagrid looked at Naruto and thought '_how is he the captain of this strong team?'_

Naruto listened in the speech and heard Dumbledore say…

Dumbledore's speech

"Now students before we dig in allow me to give a few announcements" Dumbledore only to receive groans from the students. "First thing is that the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list is posted on his door. The trips to Homestead are for third years and up. Another notice that is painful for me to announce is that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

After he finished saying that he received may cries of outrage from the students.

Dumbledore raised his hand and silenced went throughout the Great Hall. "Now I was saying the Quidditch Cup will not be held this year because Hogwarts will be hold a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts. We will compete against the Russian school of Dumstrangs, and the French school Beauxbatons. These schools will be arriving tomorrow so I will be expecting all students and staff to be outside to greet our guests. Another important announcement is that do to this event I have hired a team from a far away land. Before I tell you who they are I want to know if any of the students know who they are."

"have any of you children every heard of Konoha's Golden Dragons? And which student gets it right their house will receive 50 points." said Dumbledore.

A hand appeared out of the mass of students. The student was an Asian girl with black silky hair. She had blue eyes. She wore a standard Hogwarts uniform expect she a badge with a "P" on it. She was Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. "yes Ms. Chang will you like to give it a try?" said Dumbledore.

She nodded her head and stood "I read a book about them sir. They are a legend that has been told down generatin from generation. They were the best of the best. My parents told me they were ninjas, but they died out. They were six of them, if I remember correctly they wore masks and only the village leader could see their faces. The stories tell that without them the village would have been destroyed by an evil group" said Cho.

Dumbledore chuckled and said "Well done Ms. Chang. Although your information is a little off you have most of the information correct. Ravenclaw receives 50 points those putting them in first place. Now like Ms. Chang has said they are the best of the best and they were indeed ninjas. There are six of them. Allow me to introduce to you Konoha's Golden Dragons" said Dumbledore but the last part with a shout.

Out of sudden there were five puffs of smoke. There was murmuring among the students. Then out of no where a swirl of fire appeared in the middle of the group. The students and staff were surprised by the display of elemental power. Dumbledore chuckled and said "let me introduce to you Konoha's Golden Dragon. Their leader is Namikaze Uchiha Naruto. He is the one with blond spiky hair. He is the captain and he is a seal master. He is the youngest ever to reach this level of power. Next to him is Uchiha Itachi. He is the one with black hair and in a ponytail he is the stealth specialist. He could be behind you and you wouldn't realize it until it was too late. Next to him is Hiroshima Kisame he is the one with blue hair and a bandaged sword on his back. He is the kenjutsu specialist. He knows more about the forms and types of sword styles then anyone in the world. Next to him is the lovely Yuri Kureani. She is the one with black hair and she is the genjutsu specialist. She can make you see your worst nightmare over and over again. Next to her is the lovely, yet deadly Mitarashi Anko she is the torture and integrator specialist. She can make you crack like an egg. She can find a weakness in anyone and she will bring it to the surface. Finally we have the talented Uzuki Yuuago she is the scout of the team."

"But Professor my parents told me the story about them years ago. They should be dead. Ninjas don't exist anymore" said Cho.

"You are not wrong about the stories Ms. Chang. They come from a far away land. There in that land there are still ninjas. The reason why you heard about them because Konoha's Golden Dragons were formed about two years ago and the country they are in are behind time. They have a technique that took the village leaders of the strongest nations and they put a spell, you can say, and put their country back in time. The times here and there are different. A hundred years pass here and only one year pass there Ms. Chang" said Dumbledore.

"How about a demonstration Dumbledore-sama" asked Naruto.

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble for you or your team Naruto-san" said Dumbledore.

Naruto nodded to him and said to Itachi "hey Itachi remember when we threw Kisame his surprise birthday party."

Itachi nodded his head and said "what about it Naruto".

"Well do you remember why Kisame screamed like a little girl" said Naruto. Itachi nodded his head and said "I was wondering myself, but I thought a girl found his Icha Icha Paradise and burned his entire collection in front of him."

He flicked his kunai pouch which got the attention of everyone expect his team. He slowly reached into his pouched and pulled out a … porky stick. Everyone had the urge and shout out loud.

Naruto said "well it was kind of my fault. You see I accidently order shark fin soup to the party." After Naruto finished saying that he felt the killing intent focused on him. Naruto turned around to see Kisame start forming hand seals and shouted "**Suikoudan no Jutsu**"**. **A shark came together from the pumpkin juice that the student drank from. Kisame moved his hand and the shark headed straight for Naruto. Naruto laughed and jumped away and formed his own hand seals and shouted "**Haryuu Mouko**" an ice wolf appeared next to Naruto. Naruto moved his arms and the wolf roared and charged at the water shark. Both attacks cancel out each other.

Kisame appeared above Naruto and tried to cut Naruto to ribbons. Naruto quickly drew is sword and countered. Kisame shouted "I'll skin you alive gaki. It was you who did that. Now I feel sorry for what I did to that lazy Chunin Nara Shikamaru."

"hey its not my fault… on second thought I kind is my fault. Oh well sorry about that" said Naruto without a care in the world. That just made Kisame even angrier. He grabbed Naruto by his collar and threw him at Itachi who was smirking at them. Naruto who was caught off guard didn't have enough time to land properly. Itachi saw it coming but didn't see Anko behind him and he fell over her. They once again locked lips. Kisame stop trying to kill Naruto and laugh at Itachi as he got off her and tried to explain only to run for him life from Anko's kunais. Kisame was busy laughing he didn't see Naruto come up behind and until he heard "**Sennen Goroshi**". Kisame was sent flying out the window of the Great Hall. The students at first were amazed at the water shark and ice wolf, bit after the lip lock and the super ass poke they were having second thoughts.

"Naruto-kun was that really necessary. You know that when he comes he will try to kill you right?" asked Kureani. Naruto nodded his head and took off his cloak and put it aside. All the female students were blushing when they saw what was underneath his cloak. The students could see his muscles he wasn't heavily built, but enough that a punch will make you double over. They saw his face and saw the warmth and playfulness in his eyes. They thought that the whisker marks make him look cuter and his hair made him look untamed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "now you can dig in to the food. If you have questions about the Golden Dragons feel free to ask them. They will be the guards for the Triwizard Tournament." The dishes turned over and the student dug in and started chattering to themselves. Several of the students were still sneaking glances at Naruto as he sat down next to Dumbledore and talked.

Kisame came through the door. His face was red from anger and embarrassment. He shouted "BRAT. I'LL KILL YOU. YOU BETTER START RUNNING." He started forming hand seals and shouted "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**". Three more Kisames appeared next to him and they each through different hand seals. They each shouted "**Suiryuudan no Jutsu**", "**Suigadan**", "**Rouga Nadare no Jutsu**", and "**Baku Suishouha**". A wave of water went straight at Naruto followed by a water dragon water drills, and a pack of ice wolves.

Naruto jumped in from of it and said "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**". Three clones appeared next to him. Naruto went through his own set of hand seals as well as the clones. They each shouted different jutsus, "**Itsukaku Hakuegei****b**", "**Karyuu Endan**", "**Renkuudan**", and "**Doryuudan**". The students felt the shake and out in the middle of the Great Hall a white horn whale appeared and smashed into all of Kisame's jutsus. While Naruto's fire, earth dragons, and his wind bullets each hit Kisame's clones. The water washed Kisame out the door. Naruto just laughed his head off. The student applauded.

"Alright that's enough. I think all the students should go to their common rooms and get some sleep. Now will the perfects come up and I'll assign each house a guard, but I'll listen to requests" said Dumbledore.

The perfects from Gryffindor Ron Weasly and Hermione Graner came up, from Ravenclaw Cho Chang and Roger Davis came up, from Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory and, from Slytherin Draco Malfoy and Eleanor Quirke.

Dumbledore smiled at the students and said "so students do you have a request?"

"I don't my house would like the captain in our house, sir. He looks like he fools around too much" said Malfoy.

"I don't think the house would mind if you gave us any of the guards, sir" said Cedric after thinking about it.

"I wouldn't mind, correct me if I'm wrong but was it Kurei-san" said Hermione.

"you are close but its Kureani" said Kureani. Hermione nodded her head.

"I wouldn't mind the captain, sir" said Cho without even thinking about it.

Dumbledore chuckled and said "well what do you think Naruto-san?"

"Well since Gryffindor wants Kureani that's fine, I guess I can send either Anko or Itachi to Slytherin, I guess Yuuago will with Hufflepuff and I'll go with Ravenclaw. What do you think Dumbledore-sama? Said Naruto.

"That sounds fine, but what about Kisame" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't think you want him with either the students because he likes do whatever he wants. He will leave the students to defend themselves while he fights the enemy" said Naruto.

Dumbledore nodded his head and said "I'll have Anko assigned to Slytherin." Naruto nodded his head an left with Cho and Roger.

"Students head upstairs with your house and guard. Don't forget to turn in early" said Dumbledore as he headed to his chambers.

XXXXXX THE END (FOR NOW AT LEAST) XXXXXXXXX

**Suikoudan no Jutsu****-**** Water Shark Projectile Technique**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu****-**** Water Clone Technique**

**Haryuu Mouko****-**** Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger**

**Suiryuudan no Jutsu****-**** Water Dragon Projectile Technique**

**Suigadan****-**** Water Fang Projectile**

**Rouga Nadare no Jutsu****-**** Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique**

**Baku Suishouha****-**** Bursting Water Collision Waves**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****-**** Shadow Clone Technique**

**Itsukaku Hakuegei****b-**** One Horned White Whale**

**Karyuu Endan****-**** Fire Dragon Flame Projectile**

**Renkuudan****-**** Drilling Air Projectile**

**Doryuudan****-**** Earth Dragon Projectile**

**Sennen Goroshi****-**** One Thousand Years of Death**

**So what do you all think? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
